Link Duels
Link Duels are played in the same style that a Speed Duel is played in except that characters have unique Character Skills based on their Decks or one of the several generic abilities they can have or earn. Listed below are the current known abilities for a Link Duel. For main rulings check out Speed Duels '''at this link. Character Skills Skills are special effects that each player can only use once per Duel. They may possess a number of effects, like improving a draw, increasing one's LP or enhancing a monster's ATK. They can be used during either player's turn. Skills appear to be procedurally-generated, though rather than being generated randomly as they would be in real-world video games, they appear to be generated to fit a Duelist's deck and/or Dueling style. Multiple duelists can share the same skill. Named Character Skills These skills are completely unique to one character and do not seem to be shared with others. This is due to the Link Dimension's unique coding from their highly advanced A.I. designed by Doctor Ōkami. * '''Fighting Spirit - A skill used by The Gore. Special Summon as many "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn to your field. * Trickstar Fraud - A skill used by Blue Angel. The user discards 1 "Trickstar" monster, and the opponent draws until they have 3 cards in their hand. During the End Phase, the opponent discards cards from their hand equal to the number of "Trickstar" monsters with different names in the user's GY. * Secret Cure - A skill used by Ghost Girl. The user excavates the top card of their deck until they reveal a Monster Card. Both players gain LP equal to that monster's ATK and add it to their hand. All other cards revealed this way are sent to the GY. * Burning Draw - A skill used by the Fire A.I. codenamed "Ignis". The user pays 1000 LP, and draw 2 cards. If they control a FIRE Link Monster, they draw 3 cards instead. * Shape of Sea - A skill used by the Water A.I. codenamed "Aqua". When you take damage, you can Special Summon up to 2 WATER monsters from your GY whose ATK is equal to or lower than the damage you took. * Storm Access - A skill used by the Wind A.I. codenamed "Ventus". If the user has 1000 or less LP, they can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from their Extra Deck. The monster summoned this way cannot be destroyed by card effects. * Rock You - A skill used by the Earth A.I. codenamed "Terra". When a monster the user controls destroy an opponent's monster by battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level/Rank/Link Rating x 100. * Bonded Arms - A skill used by the Light A.I. codenamed "Lux". The user targets up to 2 Link Monsters in their GY and places them in their Spell & Trap Zone so they are Co-Linked with a monster they control. Generic Skills These skills are normally found throughout the Link Dimension as common skills used by its duelists. Many of these effect one's hand, increases their LP or affects a monster's ATK or DEF values. You can create your own skill so long as you get it approved by an administrator first. * Double Draw - During the Draw Phase, draw one additional card. * Life Up Alpha - Gain 1000 Life Points.Category:Duel Rules Category:Guidelines